Nightmare (film 2010)
Nightmare (A Nightmare on Elm Street) è un film del 2010 diretto da Samuel Bayer, rifacimento di Nightmare - Dal profondo della notte (1984) di Wes Craven. Il film è diviso tra il genere drammatico e horror. Si tratta del riavvio della serie Nightmare; il film ha come protagonisti cinque amici adolescenti che cercano una via d'uscita dalla caccia di Freddy Krueger. I protagonisti della pellicola sono Katie Cassidy, Jackie Earle Haley, Rooney Mara, Kyle Gallner, Kellan Lutz e Thomas Dekker. Trama Gli adolescenti di Elm Street sono vittime di atroci incubi in cui vengono inseguiti da un uomo dal volto bruciato e armato di un guantone artigliato. Il primo ad essere ucciso è Dean, il ragazzo di Kris Fowels. Poco dopo la morte di Dean, Kris invita a casa sua Jessie, il suo ex-ragazzo. La ragazza però ha un incubo in cui il solito mostro la uccide brutalmente. Il giorno dopo Jessie, accusato di aver ucciso Kris, viene arrestato. Nella prigione il ragazzo si addormenta e sogna l'assassino che ha ucciso Kris e, dopo un breve inseguimento, ne viene ucciso. Due amici di Kris, Nancy e Quentin, cominciano a indagare sugli omicidi e scoprono che il responsabile è Freddy Krueger, un bidello pedofilo che è stato bruciato vivo dai genitori delle sue vittime. Ora Freddy vuole uccidere i figli dei suoi carnefici per vendetta. Nancy e Quentin affrontano il mostro, decisi a distruggerlo per sempre. Freddy, però, ferisce gravemente Quentin, ma Nancy salva quest'ultimo decapitando Freddy. Dopo aver portato Quentin all'ospedale, Nancy torna a casa dove ad attenderla c'è la madre. Freddy però è ancora vivo e uscendo da uno specchio uccide la madre di Nancy per poi scomparire. Il film finisce con un primo piano di Nancy che urla spaventata. Produzione Il film cancellato Prima che la Platinum Dunes iniziasse a trattare per ottenere i diritti della serie Nightmare con l'intenzione di produrre un riavvio, i produttori Toby Emmerich, Bob Shaye e Richard Brenner per la New Line avevano in mente da diverso tempo un piano per la realizzazione di un nuovo film A Nightmare on Elm Street, per la cui riuscita si sarebbe dovuto analizzare ogni quesito riguardante il film prima di stabilirne un piano di produzione univoco, arrivando alla conclusione - di Emmerich, che si sarebbe dovuta reinventare la serie utilizzando metodi di ripresa e narrazione contemporanei al fine di ottenere una rivisitazione in chiave moderna. Ciò che ne uscì fu l'annuncio da parte della New Line di un prequel dal titolo Nightmare: The First Kills, con John McNaughton alla regia e una sceneggiatura già pronta e molto promettente , poi accantonato in favore del rifacimento. Pare che si volesse prendere un approccio in stile documentaristico per narrare i primi omicidi di Freddy sino alla sua morte. Robert Englund fu informato del progetto e mostrò serio interessamento per tornare nella sua iconica parte senza il pesante trucco che caratterizzò il suo personaggio nella serie. Nuovo sviluppo La Platinum Dunes ebbe il piano di realizzare un nuovo Nightmare molto tempo prima che sviluppasse il progetto di Venerdì 13 ma gli accordi durarono più del tempo previsto, sino a bloccarsi per sei mesi, per poi riprendere dopo lo sviluppo di Venerdì 13. Il successo riscosso dal rifacimento convinse i produttori della Platinum Dunes a insistere per ottenere i diritti di Nightmare, e una volta ottenuti si cominciò a lavorare sulla storia per mano di diversi sceneggiatori. Il film ottenne semaforo verde nel dicembre 2008 con la stipulazione degli accordi contrattuali su saga, produzione e bilancio tra Platinum Dunes, Warner Bros. e New Line Cinema. Per la produzione fu stanziata una spesa di 27ml $, cifra che se ravvicinata ai budget estesi per gli altri film della serie, supera comunque il loro totale. Nel febbraio 2009, The Hollywood Reporter annunciò che Samuel Bayer fu scritturato come regista . In accordo con il direttore di produzione della New Line Cinema, Toby Emmerich, l'idea di Bayer fu voluta da Michael Bay, il quale raccomandò a più voce la sua assunzione. Per la regia si avvicinò anche David Fincher. Dopo che Bayer declinò per due volte l'offerta della Platinum Dunes, Bay scrisse personalmente una email al regista, parlandogli del progetto e del tipo di opportunità rappresentato da esso se avesse accettato di dirigerlo, che infine si convinse ed accettò l'incarico. Il creatore originale dei film, Wes Craven, si disse amareggiato dalla scelta di rifare il suo film del 1984, e ancor di più dal non essere stato neppure contattato per un consulto sulla sceneggiatura, cosa invece non accaduta per un altro rifacimento di un suo film, L'ultima casa a sinistra (2009). Contrariamente, Englund, che vestì i panni di Krueger in tutti i film della serie, si disse contento dell'idea di rifare il film, poiché grazie alla tecnologia della grafica computerizzata sarebbe stato possibile gestire meglio scene come quelle degli incubi non possibili nel 1984. Il produttore Brad Fuller disse che la produzione del remake fu in linea con quella di Venerdì 13 (2009), ovvero che la storia fu resa più raccapricciante togliendo la vena di umorismo nero che caratterizzò Krueger nella serie originale, ma elementi come le uccisioni in sogno e gli incubi sarebbero rimasti perché piaciuti ai produttori. Rispondendo a chi chiedeva il perché gli autori avessero tolto gli elementi ironici della personalità di Krueger, Emmerich replicò che non era attratto dall'avere a che fare con un antagonista giocoso, perché questo lo avrebbe reso meno cattivo e realistico. In conformità con i precedenti rifacimenti presi in mano dalla Platinum Dunes, Fuller e Form hanno dichiarato che A Nightmare on Elm Street non è un rifacimento sviluppato traendone il soggetto dai migliori elementi della serie (come fatto per Venerdì 13), ma piuttosto una reinterpretazione come quanto avvenuto per Non aprite quella porta (2003). Form ha anche spiegato che il film avrebbe assunto un tono diverso da quello approcciato per il rifacimento di Venerdì 13 : Riguardo allo stile usato per la realizzazione del film, Bayer ha dichiarato d'aver messo del suo data la sua esperienza nel campo dei videoclip musicali. Citando inoltre film quali Paranormal Activity e The Strangers, dicendo, purtuttavia, di non odiare il genere del torture porn ma di preferirgli solo l'orrore quasi reale provato dai personaggi.Confermate le origini di Freddy in Nightmare. Bad Taste, 05-03-2010 (ultimo accesso il 05-03-2010). L'attore Kellan Lutz, nel film è Dean, classificò il film come un thriller psicologico, confermando la presenza di alcune morti simili a quelle del film originale come ad esempio l'impiccagione nel carcere ma che il materiale presentato è comunque molto diverso perché adattato per un pubblico moderno. Al termine delle riprese, era intenzione di New Line e Warner Bros. la riconversione in postproduzione del film in tridimensionale. A ciò di opposero, però, Bay e Bayer, secondo i quali sarebbe stato un errore grossolano distribuire un film del genere in 3D, dal momento che, come disse il regista: «''Quando la New Line ha cercato di iniziare a proporci una riconversione di Nightmare in 3D abbiamo rispedito tutto al mittente. Questo film è stato girato in 2D ed è stato concepito per essere visto in 2D''». Anche il produttore Brad Fuller girò le spalle alla decisione degli studi cinematografici, spiegando come lui fosse favorevole a un film 3D nel caso fosse stato concepito come tale già dall'inizio e non, invece, convertito in seguito rovinando il lavoro eseguito; aprendo, però, questa eventualità del tridimensionale a un possibile seguito (vedi sotto). Cast Come annunciato prima della messa in studio, l'attore Robert Englund, che interpretò Freddy in ogni film della serie cinematografica e negli episodi per televisione, non avrebbe riavuto la parte per via del programma di restaurare completamente la saga, senza nemmeno apparire in un cameo. Per sostituire Englund si fecero i nomi di: Billy Bob Thornton e Jackie Earle Haley; poi assunto quest'ultimo con un contratto multifilm valido per il rifacimento e due sequel. Englund si mise a favore di Haley, spiegando come avesse un buon fisico per la parte; comunque Haley chiarì che per la sua interpretazione non avrebbe preso in esame quanto fatto dal suo predecessore negli altri film, piuttosto avrebbe usato altri metodi, tra i quali, ironizzando, anche la frustrazione di tenere il pesante trucco per tre ore e mezza di riprese. Ryan Rotten. Set Visit Preview: A Nightmare on Elm Street. Shock Till You Drop, 21-07-2009. Rooney Mara è stata scritturata per interpretare la protagonista Nancy Thompson , e ha firmato un contratto per tornare in un sequel. Sceneggiatura La storia non è un ritorno alle origini ma una rivisitazione del primo film. Basandosi su quanto fatto da Craven, Bayer volle raccontare una nuova avventura senza parlare mai di rifacimento, nonostante rimasero molte similitudini con l'originale: A scrivere una prima sceneggiatura fu Wesley Strick, dopo che Emmerich fu impressionato dalla lettura di una sceneggiatura scritta da Strick per la realizzazione di un prequel di Seven, però mai prodotto. In seguito Eric Heisserer fu incaricato di riscriverla seguendo le direttive imposte dalla Platinum Dunes. In accordo con le linee guida fornite, il film fu reso più cupo dell'originale togliendo le battute umoristiche e alcuni dialoghi di Freddy Krueger ma rimanendo sugli stessi temi e incentrandosi sulla realtà effettiva della sua complicità negli abusi sessuali di alcuni studenti, cosa per cui fu bruciato dai genitori di essi. Jackie Earle Haley, proprio rispondendo alla domanda «''Freddy è innocente?» per il sito ''Sci-Fi Wire, dichiarò come sia complicato dare una risposta preferendo lasciare la domanda aperta per lasciare che fosse il film a rispondere alla questione. Una delle novità apportate nella sceneggiatura da Heisserer furono i «''microsonnellini''», ovvero una diversa concezione dello spaziotempo nel quale i personaggi erano incosapevolmente in un sogno nonostante fossero svegli dovuta ai loro tentativi di restare forzatamente svegli, e quindi inconsciamente di addormentarsi per brevi periodi. Il regista, spiegò d'aver ammesso l'idea dei micropisolini per rendere più accattivante il tutto, per confondere anche il confine tra la realtà e il mondo dei sogni e mostrando la fragilità dei personaggi nel cadere addormentati. Una volta che Bayer entrò a far parte del progetto e ricevette la sceneggiatura di Strick ed Heisserer, dichiarò come essa fosse «''bisognosa di un'altra aggiustatura''», perché secondo lui essa avrebbe dovuto essere più profonda ed esplorare sia Freddy persona che ciò in cui trasformò. In seguito, dichiarò che contrariamente a quanto fatto per Venerdì 13 in cui vennero presi elementi dai primi 4 film, per questo remake la base avrebbe dovuto essere unicamente il film di Craven del 1984. Per il film, Freddy fu reso meno comico e camp rispetto al personaggio che era instauratosi in un secondo momento nei sequel di Nightmare, riportato invece alle origini cupe ideate da Craven nella sceneggiatura originale degli anni '80. Fuller, spiegò che il nuovo Freddy avrebbe avuto un umorismo diverso, i cui commenti sarebbero provenuti da sentimenti realmente cattivi. Inoltre, si decise di fare d'esso un molestatore di bambini, anziche al tradizionale sfondo associatogli di esserne un assassino, perché ci sarebbe stato probabilmente più da raccontare sul suo passato e le sue reali motivazioni piuttosto che in un semplice assassino. Quando Wes Craven scrisse in origine il personaggio di Krueger, lo aveva previsto come un pedofilo, solo più tardi lo trasformò in un assassino al fine di non scoraggiare il pubblico. In definitiva, per dei protagonisti adolescenti sarebbe stato più facile realizzare l'affrontare un assassino che un presunto pedofilo, perché con esso sarebbero stati spinti a ricercare la verità dietro tutta la faccenda e il passato di Krueger. Scene eliminate Nel tentativo di rendere il film più moderno possibile, Fuller spiegò che nella sceneggiatura era presente una scena nella quale i personaggi stavano giocando a Guitar Hero, poi cancellata perché secondo lui dopo 5 anni forse quel gioco non sarebbe più stato popolare come all'epoca della produzione e il film sarebbe risultato datato. Essendo quindi presentato al giorno d'oggi, i personaggi usano internet, telefoni cellulari e altre tecnologie, cosa che secondo il produttore rappresenta lo spirito moderno del rifacimento. Altre numerose scene furono eliminate dopo una rilettura del copione e altre invece girate e poi eliminate perché giudicate troppo sanguinolente oppure inadempienti al risultato finale del film. Bayer spiegò il perché della decisione''Nightmare: regista e cast parlano delle scene tagliate. BadTaste, 01-05-2010 (ultimo accesso il 01-05-2010).What scenes were too scary for Nightmare on Elm?. SciFi Wire, 28-04-2010 (ultimo accesso il 01-05-2010).: Alcune delle scene eliminate comprendonoDiverse scene tagliate da Nightmare. BadTaste, 08-05-2010 (ultimo accesso il 09-05-2010).: * La scena d'apertura era una festa, e dei bambini che giocavano a ''Rock Band. * Nella cella della prigione, Jesse, interpretato da Thomas Dekker, è vittima di un incubo e si mette a scalpitare a mezz'aria. La scena fu girata e poi eliminata dalla versione finale. Secondo Dekker: «''quello che ho fatto in quella scena era davvero estenuante, sono solo e cado in questa cella. Abbiamo fatto un sacco di riprese con me impegnato nel dimenarmi in mezzo a moltissimo sangue, tanto che l’altro attore che era con me era davvero preoccupato''». * Il finale era originariamente diverso e fu girata l'intera versione iniziale prevista dello scontro tra Freddy e Nancy. Comunque, Bayer spiegò che essa era una di quelle scene tagliate per motivi creativi: «''c'è una scena in cui combattono, e il confronto con Nancy è totalmente diverso. Non voglio rivelare troppo, ma in precedenza c’era un finale diverso. Certamente preferisco quello attuale, ma Jackie Haley era davvero spaventoso in questa scena''». * Brevi incubi nei «''microsonnellini''» dei personaggi, diverse scene oniriche e una versione da incubo di Elm Street. Riprese La lavorazione si svolse tra la primavera e l'estate 2009, dal 5 maggio al 10 luglio. Le principali location furono trovate nei sobborghi di Chicago e contigui, estendendosi anche all'area metropolitana per riprese in interni nelle scuole Elk Grove High e John Hersey High A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010); Imdb business . Le riprese si svolsero principalmente nello Stato dell'Illinois, dopo che nel girare The Amityville Horror e The Unborn, la Platinum Dunes si trovò bene, ma anche per via delle regolamentazioni statali che offrivano un 30% di agevolazioni fiscali a chi avrebbe realizzato produzioni entro i confini dello Stato. Per le scene in cui Freddy Krueger era ancora sotto forma umana, i produttori si annunciarono alla ricerca di luoghi «''vecchi e decadenti''». In questo contesto venne noleggiato un magazzino Ryerson Steel nello West Side di Chicago, utilizzato come luogo centrale per le scene riguardanti l'uccisione di Krueger da parte della popolazione. La New Line si mise alla ricerca in tutta la nazione di istituti superiori che avessero una piscina, stipulando infine un contratto per la creazione di un set per il film nelle scuole: Elk Grove e John Hersey nell'Illinois, come spiegò la direttrice Nancy Holman della Elk Grove. Oltre 200 comparse ed extra sopra i 16 anni furono provinate e selezionate dallo studio per comparire sia nelle scene nella scuola che nella piscina. L'idea che negli istituti in questione venissero riprese scene di violenza preoccupò Lenore Gonzales Bragaw, presidente del consiglio scolastico, che rimase in parte rifiutando l'accordo tra New Line e le scuole fino a quando lo studio le confermò che nessuna persona sarebbe stata uccisa durante le scene di nuoto. Il 22 maggio la troup si spostò nell'Indiana, nella località Gary, per riprendere alcune scene all'interno di una chiesa metodista. I produttori fecero pressioni al governo locale per ottenere la licenza per le riprese per alcuni mesi prima dell'approvazione, sostanzialmente perché - spiegò Ben Clement, esecutivo della Gary Office of Film and Television - lo studio trovò in quella precisa struttura religiosa della località l'ambiente perfetto alla narrazione. Nella stessa località si svolsero a giugno riprese aggiuntive riguardanti una scena ambientata a Elm Street. Una scena coinvolgente il personaggio di Nancy preda di un incubo, come raccontò in seguito l'attrice Rooney Mara, risultò estenuante nell'essere girata, sia a causa del freddo che delle difficoltà sceniche in generale: Creazione di Freddy Krueger L'artista di effetti speciali Andrew Clement fu incaricato della creazione di Freddy Krueger il 4 marzo 2009. Commentando il lavoro svolto dal responsabile del ritocco facciale del personaggio interpretato, Haley dichiarò David Chen. Comic-Con: Details and Reactions from Nightmare on Elm Street Footage and Panel; Englund Cameo Rumors Denied. Slashfilm, 24-07-2009 (ultimo accesso il 25-07-2009).: Inizialmente si puntò all'utilizzo della grafica computerizzata per ottenere le ustioni del personaggio, ma dopo che la Platinum Dunes ricevette diverse critiche sul trailer sperimentale pubblicato in MySpace il 28 settembre, il produttore Brad Fuller spiegò che esse erano delle immagini, appunto, sperimentali: la tecnologia computeristica era stata considerata all'inizio e successivamente si optò per un trucco pesante che ricreasse al 98% circa le ustioni facciali e corporali dell'antagonista, con la restante percentuale lasciata all'informatica. Dopo che nel primo trailer si vedeva Krueger con il cappello, i guanti e il maglione, Jack Haley ha dichiarato che per Bayer un conto era rendere più serio il personaggio tagliando le sue battute di spirito, ma riguardo al suo vestiario, quello si doveva tenere perché desse al personaggio un senso di familiarità con gli altri film. Harley decise di non lasciar doppiare Freddy preferendo lavorare egli stesso a una voce adatta a un personaggio quale il suo. Il suo tono vocale di partenza fu usato per il trailer sperimentale: Comunque, parte della voce fu ritoccata digitalmente per far assumere quella qualità sonora "soprannaturale". Haley dovette indossare lenti a contatto per le riprese, una insanguinata e una piuttosto opaca, quest'ultima irritante dal momento che oscurava la vista all'attore. L'attore spiegò che gli furono applicate diverse protesi al corpo, a suo dire "piuttosto ingombranti", con le quali dovette girare ogni scena, realizzate da Clement. I truccatori iniziavano a lavorare sul trucco di Harley alle 6 e 30 del mattino per una lavorazione facciale di circa quattro ore e mezza, con l'aggiunta di un'ora per dare il tempo all'attore di aggiustarsi il trucco e prepararsi per le riprese. Harley ha comunque precisato che il lavoro fatto da Clement è magnifico visto che ha dovuto fare tutto di mano sua lavorando dall'inizio. Prendendo come modello della trasformazione facciale il personaggio di Due facce in Il cavaliere oscuro, la squadra di specialisti del film di Nolan fu chiamata alla creazione del volto di Freddy. Il compito dei tecnici fu quello di rendere l'aspetto di Krueger come quello di una vera vittima di ustioni profonde. Colonna sonora Le musiche del film furono composte da Steve Jablonsky con l'uso di mezzi della Hollywood Studio Symphony alla Sony Scoring Stage. Il 6 aprile 2010 fu comunicato che la partitura musicale di Jablonsky sarebbe stata distribuita dall'etichetta Watertower Music su formato CD a partire dal 27 aprile 2010''Prima clip ufficiale di Nightmare. BadTaste, 07-04-2010 (ultimo accesso il 07-04-2010).. Lista tracce della colonna sonora: # ''Freddy's Coming For You # ''Main Title # ''Missing Pictures # ''Rufus? # ''Quiet Drive # ''Jesse and Kris # ''Jesse and the Police # ''You Smell Different # ''A Man Named Fred Krueger # ''Research # ''It's Hot In Here # ''The School # ''Where The Monster Lives # ''Wake Me Up # ''Boo # ''Like It Used To Be # ''One More Nap # ''Jump Rope Promozione La prima locandina venne mostrata in rete da Bloody-Disgusting il 23 luglio 2009 , come da scopo promozionale il viso di Krueger venne oscurato anche in altre foto lui riguardanti . Il 9 aprile 2010 venne pubblicata in rete la prima locandina italiana, arrecante lo slogan «''Benvenuti nel vostro nuovo incubo''».Esclusiva: la locandina italiana di Nightmare. BadTaste, 09-04-2010 (ultimo accesso il 09-04-2010). Presso l'indirizzo internet Nightmare Joinpad è inoltre disponibile l'utilizzo di un'applicazione che sfrutta la realtà aumentata, permettendo - collegandosi tramite un webcam, di indossare virtualmente il guanto di Freddy Krueger e farsi scattare una foto, la quale sarà archiviata all'interno della pagina di Facebook dedicatagli. Trailer La sera del 24 luglio, al Comic-Con 2009, è stato mostrato un filmato realizzato dalle prime scene di girato. Comunque, il primo trailer ufficiale è stato pubblicato in versione ad alta definizione su MySpace il 28 settembre , ricevendo un 1,6ml di visite solo nel primo giorno dalla pubblicazione . Qualche tempo dopo, il produttore Brad Fuller spiegò che il trailer non era realmente ufficiale, ma bensì un prodotto sperimentale, il cui risultato era ancora sotto modificazione: l'aspetto di Krueger era parziale e grosso modo creato in grafica computerizzata, mentre solo dopo si decise di puntare più sul trucco facciale e, comunque, Harley stava ancora lavorando a una voce adatta per il suo personaggio. L'intenzione originale era di distribuire il trailer in allegato alle copie di Jennifer's Body, ma vista l'impazienza dei produttori di vederlo e, allo stesso tempo, di assistere alla visione di un prodotto che soddisfacesse le aspettative sia della compagnia che degli appassionati, i lavori di raffinamento delle immagini e del suono ne protrassero i tempi di sviluppo, causando vari posticipi e incertezze sulla data d'uscita; fu poi allegato all'uscita americana della commedia dell'orrore Benvenuti a Zombieland. Il trailer esteso venne pubblicato su MySpace il 25 febbraio. Il primo trailer in lingua italiana fu disponibile su TrailersLand dal 2 marzo ; il secondo, il 14 giugno . Distribuzione Il 5 marzo 2009 la Warner Bros. e New Line Cinema annunciarono che il 16 aprile 2010 sarebbe stato distribuito negli Stati Uniti d'America, confermando inoltre diverse date d'uscita per altri film dell'orrore prodotti dalle stesse. In seguito ad alcuni disguidi su tempi e modalità di distribuzione, la Warner Bros. posticipò al 30 dello stesso mese la data d'uscita americana e altri titoli. Le date di uscita internazionali sono A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010). Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Originale